wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Onyxflame
Intro This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. Appearance Onyx has the physique of a normal NightWing but is just slightly thinner than average; he has no sense of taste and eats only when necessary. He has moderately black scales, with a dark stripe that goes down from his snout to his shoulders. The scales that plate his belly are a deep, bold purple, and he has a few purple scales on his feet, talons, and nose. Being a mindreader, he has silver teardrop scales by his eyes; and being a NightWing, on other parts of his body as well. Two lines of silver, diamond-shaped scales can be found on his lower back; four that are visible above each hip, and more that are unseen that trail behind his wings. There are also a few silver scales on the very tip of his tail. On his left hip, there's a scar where two silver scales once were; torn from his flesh in some cruel act of torture. Midway down his tail is a similar missing scale that left behind a scar On his night-black wings is a simple, genetic star pattern that he shares with his sister; a thin line that trails horizontally through the middle of his wings. Personality Onyx was an aloof, yet observant, dragonet growing up; he loved discovering fascinating things he'd never seen before. Growing up with his best friend, Joy, was a hoot. They would go on the best adventures through the rainforest and be general nuisances to the other dragons. After Onyx's tragedy, he remained observant but lost the more entertaining parts of his personality. He became more observant, but to others, it was translated into paranoia. Joy has always been a physical personification of her namesake to Onyx, and he has trouble being downcast around her. Onyx may be a little too attached to her, but the attachment is mutual. Onyx loves seeing Joy be happy with their wingmates, even if he doesn't connect with them as well. Onyxflame is terribly humble and doesn't like attention drawn to himself. Joy often brags about him; how cool she knows him to be and how awesome a friend he is. This often leaves other dragonets to seek him out to see for themselves. Onyx always downplays himself whenever he's confronted, disappointing his fans every time. Special Attributes Onyxflame's namesake is his oxygen-rich firebreath, which varies in colour depending on its intensity and strength. White is the brightest and strongest tone possible, which he rarely achieves, as it exhausts him. Blue is the second most powerful tone, and an intensity he achieves infrequently as well. Purple is the next tone down, and the intensity he uses the most; like, for lighting fires. Orange is a very weak flame and one he would only use to guide himself in darkness. Onyx has a very poor sense of taste since his fire is so hot and rich. Eating isn't his favourite thing to do, as it gives him no pleasure of flavour. When he does eat, it's mostly the sweetest fruit he he find. Thus, his diet is quite poor, and leaves him thinner and mildly malnourished. The reason why Onyx has this strange condition is that he was hatched with larger lungs than usual. His lungs, in turn, contain more oxygen and leads to an oxygen-rich fire. His lungs have also caused him to have a bigger chest. Onyx may or may not have excellent cardio; as his heart might not be big enough to pump so much oxygen, or it could thrive wonderfully from having access to so much oxygen. History Being hatched 7 years after Queen Glory took rule, Onyxflame grew up comfortably in the rainforest; with his sister, Brighteyes, and their parents. NightWing huts had become of much better quality after many years of talented architects developing quality housing. Onyxflame is the only one in his immediate family to have powers, but he's never made much of a big deal out of it. Onyx's ability to see the future isn't as strong as other NightWings that have had it; as he doesn't have any visions and can only see as far as a week into the future. However, Onyx has precognitive dreams quite often and experiences moments of deja vu. Onyx was never truly instructed or taught how to fully use his powers, being the only one he grew up knowing who had them. Despite the secrecies of his abilities, the word about them still happened to get out, into a dangerous world that their family should never have been tied up in; being a fatal piece of knowledge. One afternoon, Onyx and his parents were quietly having lunch. Brighteyes was back from being away at school at the Jade Mountain Academy and was busy catching up with other NightWings nearby. Onyx was only a year old at this time but remembers it vividly. It started off without any warning. Two large SkyWings, apparently a couple, landed close the family's house. Brighteye's friends thought possibly that they were here on important business but quickly fled when havoc broke loose. The larger male had only glimpsed Onyx when he set their home on fire. Brighteyes came running as soon as her friends fled to help save her family. Trying to flee and protect eachother, their parents were quickly overtaken by the experienced assassins. The female SkyWing had slowly cornered Onyxflame, taking him in her talons and gently running her sharpened claws over his scales. Speaking with a hiss and a grin as wide and as crooked as Pyrrhia's mountain range, she clearly enjoyed tormenting the poor dragonet. "Sssuch ''pretty sssilver ssscalesss..."'' She tapped the tips of her claws wherever she saw a silver scale on his body. "Like pretty treasssure... I just want to ''take ''one home!" She ripped a silver scale from his hip as she emphasized ''"take". ''His cry only pleased her as she then proceeded to rip out the next silver scale beside it. Onyx tried his best to squirm away, but was too small to do so. The SkyWing grabbed his tail too keep him still, and dug a claw under one of his normal scales, managing to remove it as well. Before she could take any more scales, Brighteyes came roaring in to protect her brother as she heard his cries, slashing at the female SkyWing's face and grabbing the trembling dragonet. She cursed and yelled at them to come back, but Brighteyes whipped her tail at the SkyWings's face as she held Onyx tight. The male SkyWing had broken down the flaming walls, pouncing on and pinning their father. Revealing a blade on his tail, the Skywing slit his throat, killing their father. Brighteyes could barely stand or see as she gripped Onyx a little too hard, feeling helpless and shocked. The female SkyWing, starting towards them again, left Brighteyes conflicted. Their mother, as the male SkyWing had her head pinned to the ground, cried out for them to fly away, before he choked her and cut off her breathing. NightWings and RainWings were surrounding the house as Brighteyes took to the sky with her brother. Two of them caught the siblings midair and took them safely back to the ground somewhere else they could stay. As the SkyWings exited the crumbling house, they surrendered with a crooked grin and a burning glare on both of their faces. They were quickly overtaken and pinned to the ground as they awaited further justice. Brighteyes stopped going to the Jade Mountain Academy, as she was with egg, but Onyxflame eventually attended there when he was six. After Onyx's tragedy, his only friend was Joy; having run into her when she was but a tiny dragonet. Onyx was nosing through some undergrowth, following a sweet smell from a flower, while the RainWing was testing her prehensile tail on some low-hanging branches. Onyx was scared, when he knocked her over, that the baby itself would retaliate and spit at him, or that a nearby guardian would. Joy's mother, Patience, did come when she heard her daughter crying, and she glimpsed a black tail disappearing into the forest. Seeing as Onyxflame was only two, Patience was able to catch him quickly and question him. The flustered NightWing was finally able to get his story out and didn't end up getting in trouble. After the incident, Onyx offered to watch Joy, so she never actually got hurt. Of course, Joy grew up fast, and Onyx became more of a friend than a caretaker. Onyx felt terribly responsible for Joy's accident, due to his previous commitment. Joy never held him responsible for anything other than her quickened heartbeat since their relationship started. Joy often feels she falls short of being a good support for her boyfriend since he's immensely supportive of her. Relationships Text Onyx somnus.jpg|Lines by somnus. on Chicken Smoothie Onyx Koditaska.jpg|Lines by Koditaska on Chicken Smoothie Onyxflame V1.jpg|Old Ref V1 Onyxflame-JTR.png|Old Ref V2 Purplehoneycreeper m frnt aw trin 11 18 17 a am8i5754.jpg|A Purple Honey-creeper Onxyflamebygalax.jpg|By Galax! __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Kindred-Heart)